Conductive fabric including conductive yarns is known to those skilled in the art. For example, the conductive fabric is used as a seat cover of a vehicle seat having a seat heater or a sitting sensor. Conductive fabric is disclosed in JP-A-2010-7201 which includes microfiber having a single fiber diameter of 10 to 1000 nm, and conductive fiber having a single fiber diameter of more than 1000 nm.
It is considered to use conductive cloth for a webbing serving as a long passenger restraint belt (seat belt) that restrains a passenger in a vehicle. The webbing runs while being in sliding contact with several members, such as a webbing guide, when the webbing is drawn out from or wound in a winding apparatus (retractor). When the conductive cloth disclosed in JP-A-2010-7201 is used for the webbing, the conductive fiber having a large single fiber diameter slides with the webbing guide or the like, so that the conductive fiber may be worn out and broken (cut).